Quest for Life
by ChineseDragonLord
Summary: Chapter six up! Sapphire versus Roxanne. PG-13 for romance and mild swearing (send in reviews, I need five to continue)
1. Default Chapter

Quest for Life  
  
An ongoing pokemon fanfiction saga by- ChineseDragonLord  
  
Disclaimer- As I'm sure you all know I, a Chinese dragon, am unable to  
own pokemon since I am a CHINESE dragon and pokemon is a Japanese  
originated show. Thank you for your reading of this.  
  
Episode one  
  
Hoenn's Newest Trainers  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in May when a young boy and girl woke up  
in Littleroot town and Fortee city. The boy, Silverado is a seventeen-  
year-old enthusiastic lover of pokemon. The girl, Sapphire, is the  
sixteen-year-old cousin of the Fortee city gym leader. Today would be  
the day when they would begin their official pokemon training  
journeys'. Silver walked out of his room and was immediately greeted  
by the first pokemon he had ever caught, a Poochyena that he had named  
Devlis. "Heh. Guess that you remembered that today is the day we leave  
to become a great pokemon master and an unstoppable pokemon. But, to  
be unstoppable, we need to eat a nice big breakfast. Sound nice,  
Devlis?"  
  
"Aaaaaarrrrrooooo (Ya got that right)," howled Poochyena.  
  
Fortee City:  
  
"Sapphire," said her father. "Today you shall begin your training to  
be the greatest pokemon master. It is said that a powerful young  
female trainer from Fortee city shall help to save the world, along  
with a powerful trainer with the power to manipulate silver. Now,  
Pidgeot!" a large Pidgeot flew into the room. "Sapph- Pidgeot will fly  
you to Littleroot, where you shall choose a starter pokemon. Since you  
have Kaoru, your Swablu, I would suggest that you pick Mudkip so that  
you have an advantage against the first few leaders and can gain  
levels at an easier rate."  
  
"Thank you for the advice, father. I guess that the next time will see  
each other is when I come for the Fortee badge. Goodbye..." said  
Sapphire.  
  
"Ppppppiiiiigggggooooooo! (Stop the waterworks already and let's go!)"  
Shrieked Pidgeot. Sapphire jumped on Pidgeot's back and the two of  
them flew to Littleroot at least at Mach 3. After about twenty  
minutes, they had reached Littleroot town. As Sapphire dismounted, she  
saw Silver leaving for the professor's facilities. Sapphire saw his  
Poochyena and knew that he must be leaving on a training journey and  
might choose Mudkip ruining her family's plans for her.  
  
She got in about three minutes after Silver and saw him exiting with  
the fire bird pokemon, Torchic, on his shoulder. Sapphire finished  
rushing in and showed her papers, then picked up her pokeball with  
Mudkip within it. She rushed out and began to walk towards Petalburg  
city, home to the fifth pokemon gym. She saw Silver in front of her,  
about 100 yards in front of her. He had already gotten into a battle  
with another trainer. The battle though seemed more like a verbal  
battle between the trainers.  
  
Finally, she had caught up and watched Silver battle. He sent out  
Poochyena, while the other trainer sent out a Teddiursa. Then Silver  
took out a flute, said 'battle commence', and began playing it.  
Teddiursa ran forward and tried to slash Poochyena, but Poochyena  
jumped into the air, and as he began falling, howled angrily.  
Teddiursa, her trainer, and Sapphire all covered their ears in pain.  
Poochyena fell down causing a dust storm. Everyone heard a loud CRACK!  
The smoky sand cleared, and Teddiursa lay on the ground, unconscious.  
Teddiursa's trainer ran forward and recalled her pokemon.  
  
Poochyena rushed back to Silver, and the two of them rushed over to  
the beach after getting the money the two had agreed the loser would  
give the winner. Silver sat down and took his shirt, shoes, and socks.  
He then jumped into the water, swam into the deeper water, and dove  
underwater. Sapphire followed them to the beach, wanting to capture  
another water pokemon for the first gym battle she would be fighting,  
in Rustboro city, against Roxanne. Suddenly, Silver rushed forward in  
the water, and to the shore.  
  
Right behind him was a pokemon looking suspiciously like a Mudkip,  
except its eyes were a bloody red. Poochyena jumped at it and howled,  
though it didn't seem affected by the howling. Poochyena slashed it  
across its side, causing substantial damage. It then used each of it s  
four agility attacks to help boost its bite attacks and paralyze the  
Mudkip. Silver threw a pokeball at the Mudkip and easily caught her.  
  
"Sssshhhh... I don't know what those bastards put you through, but I  
do know that I can make everything better for you. I've been through  
the pain of a Devil as well. Everything will become clear as we all  
become more powerful. Now let me heal you, Mudkip..."said Silver,  
evidently showing great sympathy towards the strange Mudkip.  
  
"Um... hello," said Sapphire, outstretching her hand and waiting for  
Silver to turn around. "I'm Sapphire Stone, a trainer from Fortee  
city. Pleased to meet you. Oh, and while you were swimming did you see  
any Wingull flying around or swimming?"  
  
Silver took her hand and said, "Koranai. Silverado Koranai. And yes I  
saw quite a few Wingull out there, Miss Sapphire. I'm guessing that  
you're taking the gym challenge. We should probably head to Rustboro  
together once you catch that Wingull you want so badly."  
  
Sapphire released Kaoru and instructed her to find a Wingull and herd  
it to shore so that she could battle it. Kaoru flew out quickly and  
ran into a Wingull that she pecked on the top of the head. The Wingull  
chased Kaoru back to shore, where she perched on Sapphire's shoulder.  
"Go, Mudkip! Tackle attack!" Mudkip jumped up and tackled Wingull,  
knocking him down. "Pokeball, go!!" the pokeball flew forward and  
captured Wingull. As it finished whirring and shaking around, Sapphire  
picked it up and said after putting up a 'V' sign "I captured Wingull!  
Sweet!"  
  
"Well, now that you've captured that Wingull we can go through the  
Petalburg Woods to Rustboro. There we can challenge Roxanne to a  
battle for the stone badge. I'll be leveling up my Mudkip so that its  
water gun technique will be able to knock her pokemon unconscious with  
a single blow." said Silver. The two of them walked of towards the  
woods along with Kaoru on Sapph's shoulder and Devlis following about  
half a foot to the side of Silver. Just as they were about to enter, a  
young trainer ran up to them.  
  
"Heh. That Poochyena looks extremely weak. How about we have a little  
one-on-one, wimp?" said the boy with a large sneer.  
  
Silver shrugged and said, "Fine. But be prepared to lose, kiddo.  
Devlis 01956 of the Alpha attack pattern." Poochyena stepped forward  
and growled. The boy, Warron, threw out a pokeball that released a  
Roselia. Roselia charged forward, but Devlis sent out an ear-piercing  
howl.  
  
- That is at least 10 times more ear-splitting than that other one –  
thought Sapphire through closed ears. As Roselia covered her ears,  
Devlis rushed forward, clamped onto Roselia's wrists, twirled her  
around in his mouth, and pounded Roselia to the ground. – Silver  
Gavel. The Silver finisher -  
  
"Guess that means I've won." said Silver. "Goodbye..."  
  
Sapphire rushed to catch up to Silver and Devlis. "How did you do  
that, Silver? I mean, that's a legendary technique, the 'Silver  
Gavel'. Not that many people know how to perform it... and to teach a  
pokemon the attack definitely means that you have got a lot of skill  
when it comes to fighting and battle training."  
  
"Fighting is the only thing I've ever known. It has always been my  
forte. I've been alone for so long, that I forgot what life is like  
with others, well, other than Devlis..."  
  
Sapphire walked behind Silver into the Petalburg Woods, neither of  
them expecting the new challenges that would await them within the  
dark bowels of the forest.  
  
Next Time on Quest for life:  
  
"Hyahahahahahahahahahah... welcome to the Petalburg Woods I am Z.T.  
The Poison Devil. You shall now Die... go Beedrill!" said Z.T.  
  
"Go Mudkip! Use your Mud-Slap technique!" yelled Silver. Mudkip  
knocked Beedrill to the ground and continued to spray mud at Beedrill  
until it fell unconscious.  
  
"No, not Driller!" yelled Z.T. "Damn you, Silver!" 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, just everything not in the series and/or games.  
  
Quest for Life- Chapter two 'The Petalburg Woods'  
  
As the two trainers treaded their way through the forest, they ran into many pokemon and even caught some on the way. let's join them. Silver and Sapphire treaded along searching the ground for pokemon native to the area, until Silver noticed something that caught his eye. "Cool. a Slakoth. I'll catch this for sure." Silver released his Torchic to do battle against the sloth Pokemon. "  
  
Sinless, go!" Torchic came out of its pokeball and began pecking Slakoth until it fell into semi-unconsciousness. With that, he threw a pokeball at the sloth, capturing it within. The pokeball shook violently, despite the fact that Slakoth appeared quite dazed. As the sphere slowed to a stop, Silver walked over and picked up the pokeball and attached it to his belt. "Gotcha, Slakoth."  
  
Sapphire soon found a pokemon that wasn't native to the area, a Ralts. As she snuck up to the small pokemon, it began to dart around, as though it were in danger. Sapphire walked up to it and released her Wingull, which sprayed water all over the Ralts, injuring it severely. Its eyes suddenly began to glow a dark blue, as large amounts of psychic energy began to shoot from it. Wingull began to steadily weaken as the psychic blasts became far more powerful with each passing second. "What is this!" yelled Sapphire. "It's far more powerful than any Ralts should be when it's wild around here. Silver, is this the same thing that happened to your Mudkip? Well, answer me!"  
  
"I can easily handle this, Devlis! Go!" The boy's Poochyena rushed in front of him and began to howl uncontrollably. This pumped up its attack power to a much higher level than it already was, and it pounced straight towards the Ralts, and bit it on the head, nearly knocking it unconscious. With that Sapph threw a pokeball at it as quickly as possible. The pokeball shook violently, even though the pokemon inside was severely injured. The violent shaking ceased as it shook much more evenly, and finally stopped.  
  
Sapphire rushed forward to pick up her fourth pokemon and said, "Caught'cha Ralts!" The two decided that this was the best time to continue going forward, knowing that if they kept following the path they would get out of the forest quickly. As they continued forward they heard a strange buzzing noise and quickly turned around, just dodging a Twinneedle technique from a Beedrill. - A Beedrill!? They aren't even native to Hoenn. It must be a trainer's. but whose?-  
  
"Sinless. Go! Ember attack." muttered Silver, as the small fire-bird flew from its pokeball and landed non-chalantly on the ground as fire flew from its beaked mouth, burning the Beedrill almost to unconsciousness, giving our two heroes an advantage, when suddenly a Butterfree and Ekans appeared. As the two new arrivals began to attack the trainers, Silver said, "Let's double team 'em Sapph!" Sapphire acknowledged this with a quick nod and released her Wingull, which began bashing the Butterfree with its Wing Attack, knocking it to the ground, unconscious. Sinless used another Ember to knock Beedrill unconscious  
  
With just the Ekans left to battle, Wingull sent a blast of water into Ekans face, as Torchic blasted fire heating the water, knocking Ekans unconscious. "Very good, Western Hanyai. But, will you and your friend be able to defeat my true forces of poisonous destruction. go Grimer, Koffing, and Sandshrew." As three more pokemon appeared, Wingull blasted Sandshrew with at least twelve gallons of water, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Sapphire's Pokedex began to ping uncontrollably, Sapphire looked at it and it told her that Wingull would soon be evolving. Torchic blasted flames at Grimer as Koffing floated towards both the fire-bird and water-bird and blasted smog at them. With Grimer now knocked out as well, only Koffing was left, Torchic blasted it with more fire, burning it. As Koffing continued to advance, Wingull blasted it with many simultaneous Water Gun techniques knocking it out.  
  
"Very good Hanyai. but, are you able to defeat me, Z.T. of the Poison. I am the first of the Hanyai Devil gang. Pleased to annihilate you both. good-bye and adieu." A teenaged female dressed in the same type of clothes as Vash the Stampede, only purple (watch Trigun) and began to grow a Beedrill's drill hands. "Hope that you are ready to die Hanyai of Steel. sorry miss, but anyone who sees a Hanyai must be killed according to Devil law, young child.  
  
Though it is his fault that you shall die." said Z.T. (Zera Takuni), as she pointed her stinger hand at Silver. She rushed forward and slashed at Silver's chest, missing, but leaving a small cut in his black Vash clothes, knocking him straight into one of the forest's many trees. Sapphire rushed up to her traveling partner and tried to help him up, though he got up the second she was ten feet away from him. As he stood up, he pulled eight daggers made of Rubian- Sappheirian-Diamond, the synthetic diamond created by the Diamond Devil to use for the battle.  
  
"My, my. you always were a nuisance to us true Devil's, but at least you will finally die, you little pest of a weakling half-Hanyai." Smirked Z.T., as she shot forward and began slashing at Silver. Though her opponent dodged every one of them. "Humph, it seems as though you have gotten better under the guise of being that simpleton researcher Prof. Birch's assistant. heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. You will soon be destroyed, young dimwit. enjoy the afterlife, little one." With that she shot a Hyper Beam from her needle hands blasting Silver through about fifty trees. When the smoke cleared it showed that the blast only pushed him through the trees, because of the full block that he put up with his eight diamond daggers.  
  
-This is not going to be an easy battle. If I could just use my 'Steel Cutter' technique, then I could easily win this battle- thought Silver angrily. Silver rushed forward and slashed the tips of Z.T.'s needle hands into miniature pieces. "Hope ya liked my 'Silver Slash'." Silver said as he took his sunglasses of and placed them in his pocket, as his arm began to convulse (Prince Ashitaka- Princess Mononoke) and become silver. Silver's silver hand grew longer claws that became steel and shot out, destroying Z.T.'s drill hands.  
  
"Damn you, Silverado. Toxic!" yelled Z.T. as extremely poisonous spores shot from his body towards Silver. As the spores infected Silver, as he was just about to finish the female Devil off, another Devil, Sara-Kinu appeared and teleported away with Z.T. in tow.  
  
"Sweet.," muttered Silver, just as he recalled Sinless and fell to the ground, unconscious. Sapphire, Devlis, and Kaoru ran/flew to him and gave him the once over and found out that his body was completely intoxicated. Sapph pick him up and rushed towards to Rustboro City Hospital.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Next time- At Rustboro Hospital, when the doctors refuse to help Silver, the boy uses his treatment Trump card. paying each participant helping in any way by giving them $10,000 each. Then, a new Devil appears, with the powers of ice, Caryn the Icicle and tries to destroy our heroes, with her powerful and destructive pokemon, the 'Ice world Assassins'. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, just everything not in the series and/or games.  
  
Quest for Life- Chapter Three 'Ice vs. Steel, the Long Awaited Battle' part 1  
  
Where we last left off, our heroes and their pokemon battled the first of the HDG (Hanyai Devil Gang), Zera Takuni, or Z.T. of the Poison and her six poisonous followers, Beedrill, Butterfree, Ekans, Grimer, Koffing, and Sandshrew. All seven were defeated, although, Silverado was left, badly wounded, from Zera's Toxic technique. Sapphire left with Kaoru and Devlis to Rustboro Hospital, in hopes of getting him treatment for his wounds. Let us now join them.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
  
Sapphire rushed through Rustboro, ignoring all of the stares that she received from various people and was finally stopped by Officer Jenny in front of the Hospital. "Miss, who is this young boy, and how did he fall unconscious?"  
  
Sapphire looked up at the officer and said as calmly as she could that they had had an accident in the Petalburg Woods and needed admittance to the hospital. After a quick check, Officer Jenny gave the Sapphire admittance into the hospital. As Sapph ran to the service desk, she signed in and quickly sat down, to wait for the doctor to be called in for treatment. As the doctor called out Sapphire's name, she carried Silver into treatment room number 12. As the doctor walked in, he asked, "Miss, what happened to this boy in the Petalburg Woods?"  
  
"Well, doctor, I myself aren't entirely sure what happened in the forest. All I know is that we ran into many pokemon that weren't native to the area and we defeated them, though their trainer was controlling them from the shadows. After we defeated his pokemon, he stepped out. He stated that he had come to kill us both and blasted Silver, here, through about fifty trees, and then tries to slash him to pieces with a strange version of a Twinneedle attack. Sil' dodged all of the blows, though, and then slashed the Beedrill's stingers to pieces with his clawed hands. Then he used this weird power to destroy the rest of the stingers, after being hit with a Toxic attack. Then a psychic showed up and teleported the girl, Zera Takuni, away." Said Sapphire, as she began to sweat ever so slightly, as a few drops fell to the floor and her silky-blue hair matted onto her head.  
  
The doctor gave Silver the once over, and then asked Sapph, "Do you know if this boy would happen to be a Devil and I will need a truthful answer so that I can decide what his treatment shall be." said the doctor as nonchalantly as he could manage. "To know what I have to do with him, I must know what his species is and how you know him, Ms. Sapphire."  
  
"He is a Half-Hanyai Devil, and I am a casual acquaintance of his, considering that we just met today. Now look, he needs to get some medical assistance, so you will need to help him with every bit of your expertise, because he needs to live, understand Doctor Proctor?" Sapphire nearly yelled the last part at the doctor. As the doctor gave him another once over, and then poured a serum from a Gloom into the younger males' mouth, awakening him temporarily so that he could be questioned. The doctor called for Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy to be brought into Silver's room.  
  
As the pokemon healer and the police officer came in, they too examined Silver, and then Jenny said, "Is this Silverado Angel, the former 13th HDG member Silver the Steel Fist? I believe that he has quite the bounty on his head on both human and Devil sides. It seems as though all creatures want him dead."  
  
As Silver began waking up, he faced everyone in the room, and said groggily, "All too horribly true. I do nothing wrong, yet they all want me dead, for the strangest reasons. Though, of course, you could have left out that last part out. Miss Joy, would you mind taking this money and buying exactly ten antidotes, and keeping the rest as my thanks."  
  
The young nurse looked Silver straight in the eye, and said, "I am quite sorry, but because you are one of them, I cannot allow myself to fall for your tricks." Silver sighed and then got out of the bed and grabbed his coat, pulling an antidote out of a pocket and spreading roughly 1-10th of what he needed on the wounds and walked shakily out of the hospital and drank some sake to gain a little strength. As he finished stepping out of the hospital, he heard an explosion and the yelling of his name  
  
The seventeen-year-old instantly knew who it was, "No. 2. the Icicle." He muttered as Devlis walked up to him and howled softly. As Silver walked forward he saw other people running in the other direction, yelling at him for how crazy he was for going in that way, towards the crossfire. As he reached the center of the area the police yelled at him to run away from the spot he was in, though all he did was say that they should stop firing and allow him passage.  
  
At first, they disagreed, though when they saw him they quickly cleared for the infamous Silverado Angel. He walked past the barricade and yelled out the word 'Icicle', only for the police to see a girl walk out of the debris completely unscathed. "Why, hello Sil'. Still Hangin' 'round these poor pathetic humans.?" The girl didn't even wait for an answer and attacked him with a spike-cannon attack. Silver effortlessly knocked each of them to the ground. His arm convulsed and he rushed towards her with his right arm outstretched, which became a Steel Wing attack which Caryn the Icicle couldn't fully block, knocking her back quite far.  
  
Chapter finish  
  
Preview- As the battle rages on between the two Devils, it is revealed why the HDG wants Silver dead and what he is truly capable of. 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon! Despite my many attempts to appeal to the creators of the show for property rights.  
  
Quest for Life  
  
Chapter four- 'Steel Vs. Ice, Clash of the Gods! Part two of the battle'  
  
As Caryn quickly recovered from the synthetic steel wing attack, she ran towards Silver punching him hard in the gut. He easily recovered from the attack and shattered her wrist bones with a quick ki punch to her left wrist. Silver smirked and tried to slash at her neck. Using her acquired speed, she performed an agility attack to dodge. As quickly as one could blink, she threw out one of her three pokeballs. "Come on out, Seel!" she yelled frantically.  
As the small seal pokemon emerged, she clapped her fins and cried out her name happily. Kiru quickly sent Devlis into the battle so that he could gain some slightly needed battle experience. The two Devil's pokemon each stared the other down and finally Seel shot an ice beam at Devlis. Just as the Poochyena was about to be hit by the powerful blast of ice, he disappeared in thin air, only to land behind Seel and clamp onto her small horn with his powerful chomp attack. As Seel began to shake him off, he used an equally powerful slash attack on Seel's face.  
As Sapphire, Kaoru, Officer Jenny, and Nurse Joy arrived, one by one, they saw Silver using Devlis's abilities to benefit all of the townspeople within the area, and the two officials, Joy and Jenny, began to change their outlook of the boy. Soon, after another five minutes of successful battling, Caryn's Seel was defeated. As the officers watched, they both began wondering why Silver wasn't simply executing a final blow upon his opponent's obviously injured pokemon. -Why is this Devil acting nothing like the cold, heartless murderer that everyone says he is? - Thought Jenny. -He seems like a very kind young man.-Both trainers returned their pokemon as ceremoniously as they had sent them out to battle. They quickly threw out a pokeball each with no introduction. From Caryn's appeared a very powerful looking Cloyster, and from Silver's appeared his Torchic, Sinless.  
"How fitting that the powerful silver Devil would choose a fire starter to forge his power in the Hoenn region," said Caryn. "While all other Devil's keep all of their pokemon from when we had all started in the Kanto area, nearly seven years ago." Caryn stopped suddenly, and ordered Cloyster to attack with her Spike Cannon. Cloyster was about to impale the surprised Devil and his Torchic, Sinless, when Silver jumped in front of Sinless, knocking his small fire bird out of the way, causing the large spike to shoot through his right arm, severing it. Realizing the giant mistake that she had just made, she recalled her Cloyster and began running at her top speed. Silver on the other hand (no pun intended), was transforming into a large, PO'ed Charizard, and blasted towards Caryn. Silver easily caught up, by flight, and knocked Caryn to the ground with one of his powerful Iron tail attacks. After that show of the transform attack, he returned to his previous, one-armed self and prepared to leave, when he was shot in what remained of his right shoulder. He turned around and saw Sara-Kinu the Psychic, with a powerful .45 mm colt magnum in her hand.  
"Damn you, S-K!" said Silver angrily. Silver rushed her, giving him the battle disadvantage, but she quickly blasted him with a powerful psy- wave attack. Silver began feeling the pain of the psychic's unnatural raw mind powers. Silver felt much more pain as he began to try and battle back with his own telekinetic powers. Slipping into unconsciousness, he began awaiting death's cold grip to overtake him.  
Just as he was about to give up all hope of winning the battle and keeping his life, Caryn stood up and slapped SK then started yelling at her. "Dammit, sis! You and I both know that the omnipotent Devil Lord wants 0013 alive and well so that he can use his Devil Transformation ability to the HDG's advantage. Psychically bind him and let's bring the little boy in!" Silver began lifting himself silencing the two sister Devil's, both wondering how anything could stay conscious through all the pain he was enduring and the massive blood loss. Silver drew back and was just about to slam his remaining fist through Caryn's stomach, when S-K teleported away with her, leaving Silver beaten, bloody, and tired. Sapphire, Kaoru, Jenny, and Joy appeared and the second Silver saw the three, fell into the bliss of unconsciousness.  
As young Silver awoke in the morning, he noted that he was in a hospital bed, and that his arm had either grown back or been replaced with one of the ever popular 'battle arms'. At closer examination, he saw that he had a quad-blade battle arm, meaning that it was an arm with blades that appeared from the top, bottom, left, and right of the wrist by a spring deployment. Soon Joy came in and took his temperature. It was then that Silver realized why he was so at peace within the room. It was because the building was a pokemon center, and him, having traits of all 351 pokemon could relax and recline within the buildings safe walls. "You seem able to recover at an abnormal rate. I'm guessing that that is one of the perks of being a Devil, Mr. Koranai." said Joy, smiling quite sweetly at her patient. "You will be fully healed in about two hours, Silver. You may then leave and continue your journey. The people of this city wish you good health and god-speed."  
  
~ Roughly two hours later ~  
  
"You are fully healed Silver-kun. If you ever need medical attention, say that I sent you." said Joy, helping Silver up. As he walked out of the treatment area, people crowded around him, thanking the boy for saving them all from the powerful and evil Devil. Knowing by now not to argue with praise, he sat there and told the people that it wasn't really something to go completely crazy over. Nevertheless, they continued thanking him.  
Finally, he said, "If you all really want to repay me, just come to my battle against the gym leader of this town, Roxanne. I believe she uses rock Pokemon I believe, so it shouldn't be too hard to win." As he walked out, he was greeted by his traveling partner, Sapph, only to see her in a state of depression. As he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and instantly became jubilant. She hugged him like there was no tomorrow, that is, until they toppled over. Both blushing, they headed towards the gym, in hopes of a good battle.  
  
Chapter Four End  
  
Next time on 'Quest for Life'  
  
Silver reveals his true name to the masses at the battle as challenger against Roxanne. Prepare to battle in Part Five- 'Rocky waters! Silverado versus Roxanne!' 


	5. Chapter five

A/N: For those of you who are wondering why Silver Koranai was called Silver Angel in earlier chapters, remember what was said in the preview. All name questions will be answered in this chapter. If you've read my other story, though supposedly it isn't that good, you may know who teams up with Silver and Sapphire. Pairings are close to being decided, though you'll never believe the shock of the first pair. The thing about the HDG, they disappear for awhile after the third gym and the third wave of them No.'s 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 come in to try and finish the fights, by defeating Silver and Sapph, after the fifth gym, by order of their boss. Sapphire and her two near omnipotent pokemon, Wingull and Mudkip are both already powerful enough to fight Roxanne. And sorry to anyone who has read my story for not writing for almost a year.  
  
Current pokemon and their current levels  
  
Silver  
Devlis (Poochyena) Lv. 14 Sinless (Torchic) Lv. 13 Arcaina  
(Mudkip) Lv. 15 Vigor (Slakoth) Lv. 8  
  
Sapphire  
Kaoru (Swablu) Lv. 13 Z (Mudkip) Lv. 14 Wings of Life (Wingull)  
Lv. 17 A/N: (it is close to evolving) Psych (Ralts) Lv. 11  
  
Disclaimer: I love pokemon, but sadly don't own it. Enjoy and don't  
sue.  
  
Pokemon- Quest for Life  
Chapter 5: Rocky waters! Silverado versus Roxanne!  
  
Silver and Sapphire walked towards the gym, happy that they  
could finally battle their first gym leader. They knew the hazards  
that may await them in the cavernous gym shaped like, and built  
entirely of, stone blocks. Silver had done his research and found that  
the gym and it's trainers specialized in rock-type pokemon and the  
leader used a powerful Geodude and the newly discovered and even more  
powerful, Nosepass. Silver was about to walk in when Sapphire stopped  
him.  
  
"Silver, how do you seem so confident without being the  
slightest bit cocky?" asked Sapphire, always eager to learn more about  
the smart and strong Hanyai. "I mean... we haven't even finished  
looking through the entire town and already you seem to know  
everyplace and even some people like the back of your hand?"  
  
Silver looked at her, not quite sure as to how she discovered  
something that he always did, secretly, and surprisingly on accident.  
He pointed to his face, where one of his eyes is covered by an  
expensive looking patch, and began speaking, "Y'see Sapph... I've  
actually got a fully functioning eye underneath this patch. The only  
problem, though, is that my eye looks like a cat's eye, and 'cat' is a  
part of the eye's name, which is 'copycat'. The copycat eye is a  
genetic trait in my family, which allows me to copy a fighting  
technique, memories, super-natural abilities, traits, and other such  
things, and incorporate them into myself. Does that answer your  
question?" Finished Silver, good-naturedly.  
  
Sapphire only nodded, and followed the older boy in. As they  
walked up, both boy and girl had to sign their names in, so they could  
be called up to battle the gym leader.  
  
3½ hours and four battles later  
  
"Will a... Kiru Angel please step up for your match against gym leader  
Roxanne..." blared a voice over the loudspeakers located all around  
the building and waiting room. Silver stood up and started to walk up  
to the stage. Sapphire followed, but only because Silver went up when  
a boy named Kiru was supposed to.  
  
As Silver stepped up, Roxanne was blowing a bubble with a stick  
of gum. She saw Silver and said, "Hm? Aren't you that Devil boy,  
Silver Koranai?" She smiled and drawled on about how a true trainer  
doesn't scare others into getting what they want.  
  
This went on similarly for a few more minutes until Silver had  
had enough. "My trainer's ID says right here, Kiru Angel, originally a  
Kanto trainer, then Orange islands, Johto, and finally the land of  
Hoenn. I've traveled for seven freakin' years as the powerful Kiru  
Angel and won't let some chick who thinks she's unbeatable come close  
to stopping me, just because she's a gym leader who doesn't check the  
holo-board!" he finished strongly. "Now let's get this over with, I've  
waited too long to end up losing to you."  
  
"Well then, let's finish what you started!" yelled the  
schoolgirl, startling everyone except Kiru. "Go, Geodude!"  
  
Kiru merely pulled out his flute and sent Sinless into battle.  
Roxanne laughed at this. From the skill other trainers had shown with  
a Torchic, most of them shouldn't have even passed the exams to  
receive their first pokemon. Of course we all know that Kiru is very  
out of the ordinary. The voice signaled the start of the match,  
causing Kiru to act much more quickly than normal, as he began playing  
the notes on the flute too fast for human ears to comprehend.  
Torchic on the other hand, understood. He rushed forward and  
began pecking away at Geodude. Geodude was wildly swinging, hoping to  
connect a blow. It did however land a lucky shot, causing Sinless to  
shoot back. Sinless regained his footing, and let loose a furious  
ember attack, burning Geodude to a crisp. As Roxanne recalled her  
pokemon furiously, she, along with everyone else, noticed that Sinless  
had just evolved into a Combusken. Silver also recalled his pokemon,  
although she didn't see a reason for him to. She sent out Nosepass and  
Kiru sent out Arcaina, his Mudkip.  
  
The two pokemon rushed towards each other, and attacked with a  
furious Headbutt. The collision sent the smaller, water pokemon  
backwards. As Silver saw that Mudkip thought it was being threatened,  
its endurance increased ten-fold. Mudkip let loose a giant torrent of  
a water gun attack, blasting Nosepass backwards. Mudkip then began  
shooting mud shots at the rock pokemon, watching as wave after wave of  
mud bombarded the rock pokemon.  
  
As Roxanne saw what was happening, she cried out, "Bulk up!" And  
Nosepass's power grew.  
  
Nosepass charged forward, blasting through the mud until it  
tossed Arcaina into the air. As Arcaina fell towards the ground, Kiru  
yelled out, "Aerial Falling Tundra!" And with that, Arcaina focused a  
blast of powerful water down on Nosepass, knocking him to the ground,  
unconcious. He then landed atop him and evolved into a Marshtop.  
  
The bell sounded, signaling the end of the match. "The match is  
over. And what an upset, Kiru, the challenger, wins!" Kiru walked over  
to Roxanne, who looked up at him, blushing.  
  
"I believe I just won the stone badge, Miss. Roxanne..." said  
Kiru.  
  
She snapped out of her trance, "Of course, here..." she pinned  
it on his vest, under his trench coat, under his cloak. She also  
handed him a TM. She then got up on the balls of her feet and kissed  
him on the cheek. "And that's for being so damn cute..."  
  
"Whatever..." And he just walked away.  
  
Next Time  
  
Problems arise when the gym closes for the night and Sara-Kinu and her  
psychic surprises come along.  
  
Chapter six  
Psychic versus steel! Rustboro's Fate! 


	6. Chapter six

A/N: Kiru and Sapphire have both defeated the two Jr. Trainers within the gym. Their pokemon grew one level each from Chapter five. Kiru's pokemon are now 'Poochyena', 'Combusken', 'Marshtop', and 'Slakoth'. Kiru will begin to show his true character, as they meet up with Ash, Brock, May, and Max later on in this chapter. Surprises abound as Sapphire shows what her Fortee knowledge and skill will show. Sara-Kinu will show up, but only for a short one on one fight between her and Kiru. Her pokemon come in next chapter. The match will be longer than the one against Z.T. of the Poison.  
  
Disclaimer: I love pokemon, and everything about it, but sadly don't  
own it. Enjoy it and don't sue me.  
  
Pokemon- Quest for Life  
Chapter six: Psychic versus Steel! Rustboro's Fate!  
  
"Wow, Sil—Kiru, I didn't know that you were a famous trainer for  
seven years!" exclaimed Sapph, happy to have learned more about Kiru.  
"I'm glad that I'm finally learning more about you, Ki-Kun."  
  
"It's something which I prefer that no one finds out. One look  
into the past of Kiru Angel shows that trusting me and traveling with  
me could lead to utter desolation..." Kiru trailed off, sad to talk  
about the time he failed to help a person escape the Hanyai's  
clutches.  
  
Sapphire had heard of this experience and nodded solemnly. The  
loudspeakers blasted out her name and she left Kiru to battle Gym  
Leader Roxanne. Sapphire stepped up and released Wingull to start off  
the battle. Roxanne walked up to the arena floor and released her  
Geodude. The battle started and Wings blasted towards the air. Geodude  
shot up after her and threw a punch, which was batted away by one of  
the Wingull's wings. Geodude and Wings of Life flew around each other,  
sizing the other up. This went on until Sapphire's voice rang out. The  
Wingull blasted water from its mouth, cascading about the pokemon,  
knocking it to the ground. Geodude attempted to rise again, but fell  
down, defeated.  
  
Roxanne was shocked, to say the least. Unwilling, though, to  
allow this younger girl to win, and to continue to travel with that  
hottie, Kiru, she would win and show Kiru that she was better than  
little Miss Sapphire. She sent out Nosepass, and as Kiru had done,  
Sapphire returned Wings of Life, sending out her even more powerful,  
Z, the Mudkip. The two stared at the other, both sensing the anger  
radiating off of their trainers. Knowing the reason for the anger only  
caused Z to be more calm and ready, knowing that he had to win, not  
only for Sapphire-dono's sake, but also Ki-Kun's.  
  
Z rushed forward, blasting up into the air, and slowing the  
fall with an 'Aerial Falling Tundra', blasting Nosepass into the dirt.  
Z rushed towards Nosepass, Headbutting it. Z then began shooting mud  
shot after mud shot at the giant rock. Nosepass attempted dodge after  
dodge, but sadly soon fell victim to the attack, causing a knockout.  
The bell sounded again, and Sapphire was declared victorious.  
  
She recalled Z and walked up to Roxanne, saying, "Thank you for  
the battle. You have a potential that I've seen in others. Would you  
care to join Ki-Kun and myself?" Roxanne smiled and accepted the  
offer, still hoping for a chance to be with Kiru. As the three new  
friends left, Kiru sensed a disturbing presence. Even though their  
business was finished, the three stayed in the city for the night.  
  
Kiru walked out of their suite at the pokemon center, intent on  
defeating the Hanyai that was hunting him. Right when he stepped out,  
he knew who was attacking, "Sara-Kinu..." he spat venomously. Kiru  
rushed forward, activating his battle arm, and slashed in an intricate  
pattern, throwing sand into Sara's eyes. As Kiru rushed forward again,  
eyes set on killing the psychic psychopath. Sara began to use her mind-  
destroying abilities on the younger boy. The silver devil stopped,  
falling to the ground, clutching his head as if he had an ice cream  
headache.  
  
Sara strode over to him, after wiping her eyes clean, and  
applied even more psychic force. Now was the time to act, blasting  
psychic energy into Sara's skull in a form of backlash. Sara stumbled  
back, but flew into the air just before hitting the ground. Sara flew  
around, trying to trick Kiru into following her. Kiru however, only  
planted his feet and blasted in the air, attacking over and over,  
until Sara, his bitch of an opponent fell down to the ground. Kiru  
fell down and sucked in some wind, hoping to catch his breath before  
the next round began. Sara-Kinu did indeed get up, but then teleported  
away. Kiru trudged off, hoping now to finally sleep.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Sapph and Roxie had slept all through the night, while Kiru had  
fought to what he thought would be the death with his arch-enemy, Sara-  
Kinu, the psychic. Kiru was still asleep when breakfast was almost  
over, and the girls, not wanting to miss a meal, left to eat. When  
they returned after some bonding, aka shopping, over three hours  
later, to still see Kiru fast asleep; they knew that something was  
wrong. They attempted to wake him, but failed miserably. Nurse Joy  
walked in and informed them of the goings on of last night, and that  
Kiru would need another full day of rest. The girls walked around,  
talked, and both agreed that Kiru was the hottest boy they had ever  
met. They walked around until they bumped into a group of travelers.  
  
As they looked up, they noticed who the travelers were, "Ash-  
sama and the tachi!" exclaimed the girls, having seen pictures of the  
world-famous Ash and the tachi which he traveled with. "Ash-sama, we  
can't believe that you're here. How about we show you to the pokemon  
center?"  
  
Ash smiled sheepishly and said, "Sure, we'd love that." Then  
they all walked to the center to hang out. When they arrived, who  
knows what could happen.  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time in Chapter seven  
  
Ash and Kiru have met before and are quite good friends. Ash and the  
others join the Kiru-tachi and meet the first three Devils all over  
again.  
  
tachi= group 


End file.
